The present invention relates to portable pet beds and more particularly to an integrated pet travel bed and food storage and serving system.
Typically, portable pet beds include a cushion or bedding and handles or carry straps.
The major disadvantage of the currently available pet beds is that travelers wishing to take pets with them must carry food, water, and other accessories separately from the pet beds.
Currently available pet beds do not fully meet the needs of a pet once the traveler has reached his or her destination. For example, when pets are taken to an outside destination, they frequently require shade. Because the typical portable beds include only a cushion that lays flat, a pet may become dehydrated or overheated.
Further, a pet will probably need food and water during a trip. Typical portable pet beds or pet carriers do not include containers for food and water. Even when these containers are present, they are not rigidly affixed to the carrying article. Therefore, the containers may be displaced from the article. Also, the contents of the containers may be easily spilled by the pet while eating or drinking if the containers are not pinned down.
There exists a need for an portable pet bed that is more better suited for travel and that includes all of a pet""s necessities in an organized kit so as to accommodate the pet to various surroundings, and to reduce a traveler""s packing inconvenience.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is an integrated pet bed having a food and water storage system for use in traveling with a pet. The present invention is not a pet carrier, but instead it carries the items a pet might need during a trip.
Generally, the present invention resembles a piece of luggage. In particular, the present invention resembles a folding garment bag. When opened, it displays various contents and compartments.
The portable pet kit of the present invention includes a folding fabric shell having two halves. One half of the fabric shell includes a cushion for use by the pet to sleep or lounge. The second half of the fabric shell includes a mesh bag for use in carrying items a pet may need such as medicine or pet toys. At the fold of the fabric shell are sealable containers adapted to hold food and water rigidly affixed to a key bar, which also provides support to the fabric shell. The fabric shell further includes handles or straps and a closure for convenient carrying.
The sealable containers are attached to a rigid member at the base of the containers which has a slot formed therein through which the key bar is inserted. The key bar is threaded through the fabric shell and includes a spring loaded detent for attaching and releasing the rigid member to the key bar. In addition to providing means for attaching the sealable containers, the key bar also provides support and rigidity to the fabric body.
In an alternative preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pet hood is added. The attachment generally resembles the canopy covers seen on typical baby carriages. The hood is preferably openable to different extents to provide various amounts of shade depending on the needs of the pet. The hood includes a fabric cover attached to frame members, rotationally affixed to each other and supported by a gear mechanism. The hood is placed through apertures in the fabric shell and preferably provides shading over the cushion.
A major feature of the invention is the portable fabric shell. The fabric shell is capable of carrying all of a pet""s necessities in one place. The shell includes a bed, sealable containers for food and water, a pocket or container means for carrying pet toys and/or pet medication.
Another important feature of the invention is the attaching means for the sealable containers. This attaching means prevents the containers from falling out of the fabric shell and being misplaced during travel. Further, the attachment of the containers to the fabric shell allows the pets to eat or drink without their containers moving and potentially spilling their contents. The fixture of the containers will also reduce the amount of cleaning to be done on the part of the pet owner.
Still another important feature of the invention is the hood of the alternative preferred embodiment. This hood provides a shade for the pet that has to be outside and exposed to the sun or rain. Not only will a pet with be more comfortable, but the hood will help to avoid dehydration of a pet.
Yet another important feature of the invention that the portable pet kit can be folded flat or compressed during storage or traveling. This feature provides added convenience to the traveler, particularly if a large amount of luggage is being taken on the trip.